Guard Towers
Guard Towers are a type of military building in the Just Cause game series. Use They are small defensive buildings that give the guard a better view of the guarded area, as well as the surrounding area in the immediate vicinity. They are used at Military Bases and other locations that need guarding. Just Cause (1) The towers in San Esperito are all made of wood. They don't have a roof, but two of the three walls are protected by sandbags. They're all equipped with a Mounted Gun and a searchlight. There's also a usable ladder leading to the top. For some reason the mounted gun is at a terrible location - very close to the open side of the tower. This often causes the soldier to fall out and doesn't protect the soldier from one side. The gun and searchlight should be on the opposing wall to the open side with the ladder. As soon as the base or province is taken over by the Guerrillas, the San Esperito Military soldiers at the towers will be replaced by Guerrillas. However, the El Grande Fort and the Salt refinery will always be manned by San Esperito Police Department members. Locations (JC1) *All Military bases in San Esperito, including some unmarked ones. **One in Provincia Aguilar. **Another in Durango. This one has two as well as an unmarked MV. *Some Guerrilla safehouses. **Guerrilla 06 "Camp Contrabandista". **Guerrilla 19 "Camp Inferno Verde". **Guerrilla 30 "Campo Barranco". **Possibly more. *Some cartel villas. *Salt refinery. *El Grande Fort. *The unnamed Guerrilla camp featured in Breakout. *The unnamed Montano refinery that is destroyed in Test of Loyalty. *Agency 02 Camp Grouper. Gallery (JC1) San Esperito Military Guard Tower.png|A guard tower at the Octava Military Camp. San Esperito Military Guard Tower Top.png|The top of the same tower. Salt refinery (gate).png|Note the tower at the gate of the Salt refinery. Aviv Panthera.png|Rico holdng an Aviv Panthera at the top of a guard tower. Just Cause 2 There are two different guard towers in Panau. Some are concrete and some are wooden. There's at least one soldier in the towers of those bases, that haven't been completed yet. Sometimes the soldiers have Sniper Rifles and very rarely (in about 2 or 3 bases) a Grenade Launcher. Resource Items may sometimes be located on these towers. Concrete They are massive concrete towers, with the Panauan state symbol on the side. On the top of the tower there's a platform, covered with a roof. The platform which the soldier is standing on, is easily destroyed by explosives, a Minigun, or a missile. Bullets, especially Assault Rifle and Machine Gun rounds, may also destroy them with enough time. This means one must be careful when grappling to them while under enemy fire. Destroying them, does not contribute to the completion of the settlement. At most places, with a few exceptions such as the ones at Pulau Kait, the platform will respawn when getting away far enough from there and then returning to the place. There is only one known place where faction members use those towers: at the entrance of Awan Cendawan Power Plant. Otherwise they never use these towers at their Strongholds. Wooden The wooden towers, have 2 sets of stairs leading to the top. They have the advantage of not exploding when shot at, which is helpful since some towers have collectible items on/in them. A destroyed roof will, just like that of the concrete towers, respawns once you're at a certain distance away from it. Locations (JC2) The wooden towers can be seen in forest / jungle areas, while the concrete ones appear in the mountains and at larger bases, that have other large concrete structures. *At many Military bases in Panau. *At some faction Strongholds. **One unique roofless version at Ular Boys HQ. This one has a Minigun. *At Panau International Airport. Gallery (JC2) Wooden guard tower (JC2).png|Wooden guard tower. Concrete guard tower (JC2).png|Concrete guard tower. Smugglers Do Run Port 2.png|A destroyed concrete guard tower. Unique black Winstons Amen 69s firing their Miniguns in the mission Smugglers do Run. Just Cause 3 Medici Police Department buildings are fortified with barbed wire and sandbags on the edges of the roof and a big concrete wall around the compound. There are large high concrete guard towers as a part of the station building and its fence. Military bases in Medici have steel frame guard towers, which can be pulled down with the Grappler. Locations (JC3) *At all types of Military bases in Medici. *At some police stations. *At some Roadblocks and checkpoints. Gallery (JC3) JC3 wingsuit exploding tower.png|A Medici police station with a guard tower. JC3 guard tower.png|A steel frame guard tower about to be pulled down at Vigilator Nord. JC3 naval base.png|Concrete towers at Porto Tridente. Just Cause 4 There are several types of different guard towers in Solís. *Concrete towers similar to ones found in Panau. *Black trailer-based tower with stairs. *Black trailer-based tower with out stairs. *Possibly more types. The trailer-based ones can not actually be town and have special blocks in front of the wheels. The ones with out stairs are taller. Locations (JC4) *Probably at all the Black Hand bases. *At Army of Chaos bases. *Possibly more places. Gallery (JC4) JC4 two different trailer-based guard towers.png|Two types of trailer-based towers. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Objects not related to Sabotage Category:Just Cause Locations